


Movie Night

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Kink, M/M, Movie Night, lazy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Mark and Jackson have one of their traditional movie nights but something happens.





	Movie Night

They had established that Mark now lives more at Jackson place than his dorm. They hate being apart from each other for too long so he tries to visit his lover as often as possible. Their relationship is really vanilla though. They haven't done anything too sexual with each other since they got together. The most they did was make out a little but that's really it. They took things rather slow, not wanting to rush into things.

As it was the weekend, Mark was over at Jacksons place again. It was movie night. A tradition they've established even before being in a relationship with each other. It was something they did even when they were trainees. Watching movies in english when the all the other trainees were out. Which was nice for them since all they heard all day was korean.

Right now Mark and Jackson were cuddling on the youngers “couch”. It was huge and filled with blankets and plushies. It was more like a bed than a actual couch. Jackson laid his head on the olders chest and held his hand, playing with his fingers cutely. Distracting himself from the movie. It was one of those romantic movies, they loved to make fun of the mostly unrealistic expectations movies set for couples. Mark looked at Jackson smiling softly at how his lover investigated his hands and played with them. He's so adorable.

Mark tried to focus on the movie again. Its the best way to switch your brain off. Not having to think about anything. He felt his eyes closing slowly, almost drifting off to sleep when he felt Jacksons breath against his fingers. Then he felt his soft pair of lips pressing against them. And again. Pressing multiple soft kisses on his hand. So soft...Mark was too sleepy to act on it so he let Jackson do whatever he wants. The younger pressed the hand against his cheek, rubbing it against it. He heard a sleepy “love hyung so much…” from him. It made him smile a little. He started to kiss the elders hand again but something about them was different. He pressed them on for longer and kissed each individual finger. He heard Jackson mumble, it sounded a little more breathy “...so so much…”. What's going on with him? He's never behaved like that before…

Just then Jackson slowly took Marks index finger in his mouth. Licking around it, chewing on it softly and bobbing his head slightly on it. Mark could feel how he slowly got hard... listening to these obscene sounds Jackson was making. Feeling his soft tongue on his finger, swirling around it. He doesn't know if he thinks Mark is awake or not. Maybe he doesn't care…  
Then he takes his middle finger and starts sucking on both of them at the same time. Continuing were he left off. After a few headbobs he takes them slightly out of his mouth to catch a breath. Moaning quietly to himself. 

“What are you doing baby?...” he whispered softly. Jackson was a little shocked and lifted his head from Marks chest. He normally is really embarrassed after make out session and even kisses but he seemed to tired even for that.  
“Wanted to...to taste hyung…”  
“fuck... that's...hot…” Mark needed a moment.  
Jackson sat up on his elbows and looked at him lazily.  
“Can...can I taste you more?...”  
Mark only nodded at that and watched as the younger slipped under the sheets. He could see his head under sheets. He patted it softly as Jackson pulled his underwear down. Even though they have never done this before it felt so normal…  
He felt the youngers breath on his exposed dick...he was so close it...he then curiously licked it. 

Mark definitely dreamed of this before but never thought that it would actually happen this soon. His tongue alone felt like heaven...what will his mouth feel like then? He gets his answer soon after. Jackson holds his dick in one hand and kisses the tip cutely before slowly letting his head sink down, taking him in so good. Mark felt like he was dreaming. The youngers mouth is so hot and wet. Drool dripping down his dick onto his skin. Jackson slowly lifted his head again and popped his mouth off of Marks dick. The older lifted the blanket to look at him and…fuck. He looked dizzy...his mouth red and shiny, his face flushed red laying on Mark thigh to look at him while he slowly pumped his cock.

It's the hottest thing Mark has probably ever seen and ever will see.  
“hyung tastes good...did you like it?...” Jackson loves to get praised but Mark never knew this also extended into his sexual life. He patted the younger head and played with his hair.  
“yes baby...felt really good...you're so good...so beautiful for me…” he smiled at him softly and Jackson hid his face by nuzzling into the olders leg.  
“can I watch you…? I wanna see how pretty you look while you do it…”  
Jackson nodded slowly and looked up at him shyly and lazily took him back into his mouth again without breaking eye contact. Marks hand was still in his hair, playing with it softly. The younger closed his eyes again, looking relaxed again. Softly bobbing his head on the others cock, sometimes stopping to lick at it and give every spot special attention. Mark was seemingly fascinated…

Jackson, his lover whom he has never done anything too sexual with, was between his legs giving him a blowjob while watching a movie. The younger trying his best to please the other even if they're both tired. Taking note of everything Mark reacted to.  
It felt...kind of romantic in a weird way…  
Mark pushed some of Jackson hair behind his ear, wanting to see how flushed his face is.  
“Babe...back off... I'll…” It was Jackson’s first time giving head, and he wasn’t going to reward that with making the younger choke on his cock. And at first lifted his head a little but decided to just fuck it and let the older come in his mouth. Mark held his hair little stronger when he came. Thrusting his hips up just little, not enough to touch his throat. He let out a low groan, coming in his mouth without him choking or anything but taking it and swallowing it. He looked up at Mark as he did, come dribbling down his chin. Popping off his cock when the older was done, licking the corners of his mouth to catch every last spurt of come.

Correction: this is now officially the hottest thing Marks seen.

“you... didn't have to that baby…” Mark said worried.  
“but I wanted to …” Jackson said as he laid his head on Marks thigh again.

**Author's Note:**

> listen okay I have a soft spot for markson don't @ me
> 
> follow me on Instagram @hyung.mp4 for updates + come talk to me if you'd like :)


End file.
